Stranger
by Acidic Lover
Summary: Seth takes the invitation of a stranger and gets more than he bargained for. Rated T for strong themes. Dedicated to The Doomsday Architect.


**AN: I hope you like this Josh. I promised you this a year ago I know. heh...School got to me? Anyway. This uses a character known as Dark Shadow, who belongs soley to Josh, aka The DoomsDay Architect. (I think, *holds up hands* Don't shoot!). I hope you and anyone else who reads this enjoys it. **

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day, I walked around the park like any other person would. I don't even know much of why I was there. I just had to get away from the pack, my sister and more importantly, Sue. They've been breathing down my neck ever since I phased and I can't shake them off. I'm already resisting the urge to change right now because the thought of how they suffocate me pisses me off.<p>

I shook my head and clear my mind. I spied a little girl ripping up weeds she thinks are flowers and dancing them back to a very attractive woman laying on the grass who must be her mother. I smiled as she sat up and played with her daughter, both ending up on the ground hugging each other. This picture of serenity did not last because soon the sun disappeared behind gray clouds. The little girl grew silent and the mother looked up with curiosity, holding her daughter close. The sun seemed to stay away forever and I had a feeling it was about to rain, but no drops fell just yet. There was an eerie silence that slowly started to fill the park. The mother quickly picked up her daughter and began walking away. I was still a few feet in front of them watching. The little girl seemed to make eye contact with me and pointed, shouting in another language I couldn't understand. At first I thought she meant me, I looked down thinking I had phased on accident without knowing but I was still in my clothes, a simple shirt and shorts. The mother turned around and stood in amazement, clutching her daughter to her body.

"Such a beautiful day, is it not? Seth Clearwater." said a deep male voice behind me.

The voice sent chills down my spine and I turned around. There was nothing there but fog, the fog became thicker in the center and slowly rolled together, forming the figure of a human. The smoke began to disappear on the figure revealing human skin, piece by piece. Soon a man in a black trench coat, with the edges tattered and leather gloves appeared before me.

"Allow me to introduce myself." he said, smiling darkly. "I am Seth White, but I prefer Dark Shadow."

"And how do you know me?" I asked, glancing back at the woman and child.

They stood there frozen before the woman ran with her daughter shouting frantically.

"I've been watching you for some time, I've finally found the opportune moment to speak with you. But let us move somewhere else privately. May I have your hand." he said holding out his own.

I stared at it uncertain. "It's not going to bite." Said Dark Shadow.

I heard more shouting and on impulse I grabbed his hand. I felt a rush of wind and suddenly I was in a dimly lit living room with a flat screen television and black leather couch, the wall opposite the television was lined with a mahogany book case, which was filled with titles that I could not recognize. The source of the light was a small lamp set on a wooden pedestal.

"Like it? It's my new apartment." said Dark Shadow. "Just make yourself at home."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Seattle." was Dark Shadow's answer as I sat down on the couch.

I know I should have been really scared. This was practically kidnapping. But I was far from caring. If I had to stay there for days, it would better than having to go home. Besides, the man seemed inviting enough. He even seemed to know me. If he pulls any tricks I could always escape outside. I look at the television's black screen and see Dark Shadow reflected in it. Such a strange name.

I would take time to contemplate the whole teleportation deal, but I just recently entered a world of Vampires and Werewolves so this didn't really freak me out. I relaxed into the couch. I looked into the television's black screen and saw Dark Shadow walking up behind me.

"You seem tense, why don't you settle yourself, can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Said Dark Shadow leaning down to the side of my face.

"Uh no I'm good." I said, stretching a little and wincing at the tight muscles in my back.

"Here why don't I help you with that? I happen to be a very skilled masseuse." said Dark Shadow putting his hands gently on my shoulders.

"Hey, I don't know, you see I'm really...I-I'm really..." I started to say but as his fingers began moving across my shoulders I began to melt.

He moved down my back, I could feel the slight pressure as he worked. I relaxed more and closed my eyes. He wasn't kidding. He had magic fingers. Suddenly he was in front of me. "Now wasn't that relaxing?" he said slyly leaning into me.

"Uh yeah it was..." I said uncertainly.

"I can tell from your reflexes that it was." said Dark Shadow leaning into my neck. "You smell delicious."

"Thanks I think..." I said sinking further away from him. Even though I'm already near a 100 degrees I could feel myself growing warmer.

Dark Shadow leaned his lips against my skin, trailing softly to my jaw. "I can sense a longing for this." he whispered.

I shake me head and try to back away. "Don't run from it Seth." he said, grabbing me by my arm gently, pulling me back down.

He wrapped his arm around my torso and trailed his hand up and down my arm playing his lips lightly around mine, not touching them. I lost myself for a minute and leaned into to kiss him but Dark Shadow pulled away grinning.

"I knew you wanted it." he said smirking, pulling me closer.

He put his hands up my shirt on my bare back and continued massaging me while I was pressed against his chest. The position was uncomfortable and I moved to straddle him. He continued to kiss me and I sank deeper and deeper into his arms.

Dark Shadow pulled away yet again and I was breathless. "Why?" I asked softly.

"Look at you, like a little puppy being offered a treat. Well why not let's see a trick first. Beg." Said Dark Shadow.

"But-" I started to say.

"No trick no treat." Said Dark Shadow his eyes alive with an evil playfulness.

I licked my lips and sat back on my knees. "Please." I asked.

"I can't hear you." Said Dark Shadow, lounging back on the couch.

"Please!" I shouted.

"Shh. Shh." he said putting his fingers on my lips. "No need to yell, I'm right here."

I nodded and let him pull me in for another long kiss. He removed my shirt and tossed it aside. I pushed myself into him more, wanting to taste him even more. But yet again he pulled away to soon. He moved me over to my stomach on the couch and I did not protest. He stroked my back tentatively, a chill running down my spine at his touch. I suppose I was to relax but my body became tense.

Over ruling my senses was the feeling of lust that had never once entered my body before. I arched my back at his touch as light as it was. He placed both hands on my back and I finally gave in, relaxing my body and face into the couch, just barely aware of his hands moving slowly down the sides of my back until he was slipping his fingers inside my shorts, slowly bringing them down my legs, past my thighs to my calves. Then they were off and I was completely exposed.

Some part of me must have been screaming out. Perhaps it was my sanity that was silenced when I felt two fingers push into me from behind. Slowly they spread and worked there way up until they reached a place that made me moan and twist my body. Dark Shadow kept me pinned down and worked even more to stretch me. I resisted the urge to kick my legs out and spread them as much as I could. Dark Shadow removed his fingers slowly and mounted me, I assumed he was fully clothed cause I could feel fabric. He began to grind into me from behind and I did my best to push into him.

I heard the unzipping of jeans and felt pressure enter me from behind. Something much larger than two fingers and suddenly he's riding me slowly, gaining speed each time. I gripped the sides of the couch and worked to stay in rhythm.

In this moment, everything felt right, I was in some sort of heaven I just knew I was. Every worry and thought of the day had faded at this moment he came inside me. I screamed out loud, muffling my own sound in the cushion and feeling Dark Shadow slowly remove himself.

"Get dressed." he said briskly.

The harsh tone in his voice snapped me back to reality. I moved to sit up with some difficulty. Dark Shadow looked back and scoffed. "You heard me, mutt."

I was confused and in pain as I shuffled into my clothes. I keep silent and watch Dark Shadow walk over to the television flipping on the news. He looks back and narrows his eyes. "You're still here?"

"Where else am I supposed to go?" I asked my face solemn.

"I don't care where. Just get out." said Dark Shadow in a mocking tone, as if I had asked an obvious question.

"You took me _away _from my home. I have no idea where I am." I said shifting uncomfortably.

Dark Shadow sighs. "What are you? Twelve? Surely you can find your way back to Mommy from the street." said Dark

Shadow before lifting his head slightly indicating he just received an idea. "That's where you can start. The street."

I looked at him in confusion before Dark Shadow crossed the threshold toward me and placed his hand on mine. That familiar rush of wind and I was tossed into the wall gently side first and slid to the ground groaning. A few coins were tossed at me and fell to the ground. I felt like a common whore being paid for a nightly job. It was only when I looked up to see a payphone a few feet away did I understand that he was giving me change to make a call.

I scramble to grab the coins off the dirty floor and limp to the pay phone. My bottom was starting to ache. I pushed in the money and dialed Leah's cell number. I knew I was going to regret this.

"Hey uh Leah...I need you to come get me." I said.

I had to sit through two hours of nonstop lectures, questions and sympathetic remarks from not only Leah and Sue, but the rest of the pack as well. I told the full story, editing out all the gory details to save a gag fest from Embry and Brady. I didn't reveal to them I actually enjoyed myself. If I were to repeat my whole story to myself it would be as if my innocence was taken against my will. Perhaps even by a screw driver.

Sue mentioned something about my emotionless state scaring her worse than when I was missing. Would she really rather I be bawling on the floor curled up in the fetal position? Probably better to not mention that. Leah looked steamed. She kept asking me where Dark Shadow was and I kept telling her I have absolutely no idea besides the fact that he lived in Seattle.

I think back to why he did this and more importantly why I trusted him. I had no prior knowledge of him. This constitutes as a one night stand does it not? Maybe I was just a common whore...

No. This was just a mistake. I was just a victim.

But I did enjoy it...he knew I did too... I remember how he felt and my heart started flying in circles, strangling my brain and glazing over my eyes. Leah asked if I was alright but I didn't answer her. I turned a blind eye on them all until I was being shook by Sam.

"Seth. Seth! Look me in the eye, Seth!" he was saying. "You need to come to terms with what happened and forget it."

Did they really think I was having some horrible flashback? I put my hands to my face and felt tears that were streaming from my eyes without my permission. Those damn tears tell a completely different story don't they?

"I'm fine." I said, why does it sound choked?

I was pulled in for more hugs which I then cringed from. I pushed my way past Sue and Leah out of the kitchen, up the stairs of our house and locked myself into the bathroom. I sat against the wall and words float back into my mind, feeling as if someone were beside me whispering them. I put my head on my knees. The voice is Dark Shadow's.

"You really are pathetic."


End file.
